creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meine Berufung
So viel zu erledigen. Bin nie länger als wenige Momente an einem Ort. Mir bleiben stets nur kürzeste Augenblicke, um meinem Handwerk nachzugehen. Manchmal bewirken meine Handlungen lediglich Kleinigkeiten. Jemandem fällt das Telefon aus der Tasche. Ein Mann stößt sich den Kopf, nachdem er seine Frau ausgelacht hat, weil sie über ein Kabel gestolpert ist. Eine Frau findet etwas Geld auf der Straße, nachdem sie jemandem aus Freundlichkeit die Tür aufgehalten hat. Doch für manche Individuen müssen meine Taten von höherem Stellenwert sein. Dieser Mann betrügt seine Frau mehrfach. Seine nächste Partnerin wird ihm so sehr das Herz brechen, dass seine hochnäsige Welt untergehen wird. Besagte Partnerin wird als Konsequenz dessen von besagtem Mann umgebracht. Alles, weil ich es so entscheide. Ich habe nichts gegen die Menschheit. Es ist nun einmal meine Aufgabe. Der Lauf der Dinge. Meine Entscheidungen stehen abseits jeglichen Instanzen, welche ihr "Moral" oder "Gerechtigkeit" nennt. Gefühle. Triebe. Alles leere Ausdrücke für Prozesse, die im Denkzentrum dieser unterentwickelten Rasse stattfinden. So etwas besitze ich nicht. Diese Frau des öffentlichen Lebens nimmt gemeinsam mit ihren "Untergebenen" gezielt eine andere Dame ins Visier. Hetzt. Lästert. Legt besagter Dame Steine in den Weg. Lässt sie nicht vorankommen. Dafür lasse ich ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse ans verräterische Tageslicht kommen. Nun ja. Zumindest sorge ich dafür, dass es so geschieht, indem ein gewisser junger Mann meinen Willen ausführt. Jenem Mann, der dies tut, nehme ich als Konsequenz die Freundin. Und so weiter. Alles, was auf dieser Welt geschieht, zieht Konsequenzen mit sich. Konsequenzen, über die alleinig mein Schöpfer und ich verfügen. Während du diese Worte in dich aufnimmst, mögen für dich Minuten vergehen, oder Sekunden. Doch für mich finden all diese Entscheidungen innerhalb eines so kurzen Momentums statt, dass nicht einmal eure intelligentesten Artgenossen diese zu definieren vermögen. Schau dir bei Gelegenheit deine Nachbarn an. Deine Freunde. Familie. Vielleicht die Liebste, oder den Liebsten. Ihr alle mögt in eurem kleinen verspielten Kosmos individuell sein. Habt Eigenheiten, die ihr als einzigartig definiert. Doch für mich seid ihr Menschen absolut nicht zu unterscheiden. Mein Blick richtet sich nicht nach eurem Aussehen oder eurem Charakter. Mich interessiert es mitnichten, was eure Wünsche sind. Ich existiere nur, um Taten als Reaktionen über euer Handeln hervorzurufen. Ich lege die Weichen für das Handeln aller Menschen. Und ich bestimme, ob jene Reaktionen zu eurem Wohl oder nicht gedeihen. Mich gibt es länger, als eure sogenannten "Wissenschaftler" es zu definieren wissen. Nicht eure seltsamen "Richter" entscheiden über "gut" oder "böse", "richtig" oder "falsch". Das bin allein ich, der richtet. Eure Justiz handelt durch mich. Mörder handeln durch mich. Diktatoren, die Erwachsene und Kinder töten lassen, handeln allein durch mich. Aber es ist auch mein Zutun, dass entscheidet, wer "Glück" hat. Wer in euren "Glücksspielen" den Jackpot knackt. Wenn ein Ehemann eine Beförderung erhält, dann nur, weil ich es so gefügt habe. Wenn du weinend in deinem Zimmer liegst und plötzlich diesen Anruf bekommst, der all deinen Kummer nimmt. Auch das geschieht durch mein Zutun. Dann hat dein Handeln meine für dich "positive" Reaktion nach sich gezogen. Und während du all diese Worte in dich aufnimmst, habe ich bereits die Schicksalsfäden Millionen anderer Menschen gelenkt. Die Fäden, die von meinem Schöpfer gewebt sind, werden von mir geführt. Auch für dich. Halte bitte einen Moment inne! Denk über alles nach, was du je an gravierenden Dingen getan hast! Entscheidend für das Leben anderer. Wie sieht es aus? Bist du je zu einem Freund, mittels Geldleihen, wohltätig gewesen? Oder gegenüber einem Obdachlosen? Hast du je deinen Partner, oder deine Partnerin, belogen oder Schlimmeres? Hast du je wen geschlagen, und wenn ja: Aus welchen Gründen? Liebe? Eifersucht? Weil du wen beschützt hast? Sei einen Moment lang gnadenlos ehrlich zu dir selber! Du wirst erkennen, dass du das Leben anderer Menschen des öfteren maßgeblich beeinflusst hast. Und dir wird auffallen, dass in deinen Augen mehr Menschen deinem Leben eine Wendung verliehen haben. Irrelevant, in welcher Hinsicht. Wir sind uns schon oft begegnet. Zumindest bin ich dir bereits schon oft genug begegnet. Und glaub mir, es ist mir nie eine sonderlich große Freude gewesen. Ich habe deine Taten beurteilt und dein Umfeld darauf reagieren lassen. Und andersherum. Du bist nicht besonders, Mensch. Auch du bist ein Faden im Gewebe des Schicksals meines Schöpfers, das ich reagieren lasse. Sei gewiss, ich könnte, wenn ich wollte, dein kleines Leben in Bahnen lenken, die du mit deinem beschränkten Horizont nicht einmal im Ansatz zu definieren vermagst. Nur mein Schöpfer, das Schicksal, könnte sich in mein Tun einmischen. Ihr Menschen wollt uns in zwei unterschiedliche Lager erklären. Doch du, mein kleiner Mensch, kommst in den Genuss, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Eigentlich gibt es diesen bestimmten Punkt im Leben, wo es ein jeder erkennen sollte, eigentlich. Wie du mich ansiehst. Fragend. Unsicher. Du kannst mich erblicken. Doch nur für wenige Momente. Denn all diese Worte hier nimmst du nur langsam auf. Was für dich Minuten sind, die vergehen, ist für mich nicht einmal eine Sekunde. Du siehst mich als das, was du dir auszumalen vermagst. Für dich besitze ich ein geschlechtliches Äußeres. Und humanoide Merkmale. Dabei bin ich ein Wesen, dass jenseits dieser einschränkenden Attribute verweilt. Du hustest. Bist schwach. Nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Doch ich spüre, dass du es versuchen willst. Psssst. Nichts, was du zu sagen hast, ist für mich von Belang, Mensch. Aufgrund deiner Schussverletzungen im Brust-, Bauch- und Lendenbereich wirst du sekündlich schwächer. Ich schaue auf dein langsam zur Neige gehendes Leben hinab. Du hast einer Frau ihren liebsten Menschen weggenommen. Ihn durch Lügen und Manipulation dazu gebracht, sie zu verabscheuen. Ich habe über dich gerichtet. Der Täter hat dich lediglich ausrauben wollen. Du bist zu früh zuhause gewesen. Er ist in Panik geraten. Hat keine andere Wahl gesehen, als dich zu erschießen. Wie wahrscheinlich ist sowas? Wie würdet ihr Menschen sowas wohl errechnen? Naja, ist ja auch egal. Es dürfte dir mittlerweile klar sein, wer ich bin. Ihr Menschen habt mir den Namen "Karma" gegeben. Und meinem Schöpfer den Begriff "Schicksal". Belanglos. Nun denn. Ich habe für dich tatsächlich fünf Sekunden in Anspruch genommen. Also überlasse ich dich den fähigen Händen des Wesens mit der Sense. Es steht ungeduldig neben mir und erwartet mein Gehen. Werde es nicht länger warten lassen. Ich werde euch Menschen nie verstehen und darum ist mein Handeln von für euch unverständlicher Neutralität geprägt. Versucht es nicht zu verstehen! Das übersteigt den Horizont, den ihr zu bewältigen fähig seid. "Karma is a bitch", sagt eines dieser seltsam bunt gekleideten, jugendlichen Mädchen. Frage mich, was ihr Menschen eigentlich davon habt, diesen Satz zu sagen. Vielleicht ist mein Handeln für euch dadurch erträglicher? Seltsam unterentwickelte Rasse. Vor allem sagt sie das in eine Kamera, zeigt den Mittelfinger hinein und vollführt kurz danach den Geschlechtsakt mit einem ihr fremden Mann. Dieser Film soll für ihren ehemaligen Partner sein, der ihren Stolz verletzt hat. Ich verstehe euch Menschen nicht. Ich denke, dass eine gewisse schwer heilbare Krankheit als Resultat des Koitus keine schlechte Reaktion ist. Manchmal gefällt mir meine Berufung... Autor: Lord_Maverik Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Theorie